


Safe Haven

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early 1700s, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute/Pirate captain, Prostitution, Reunion Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking, graphic descriptions of fruit-eating, they have a child together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: The morning sun hits her naked form, laying peacefully by his side, and light shifts inside the gemstones on her neck, making them glow with a light of their own. He has missed his paramour so much after all those months on board, just as he always does. Xenos combs his morning hair with his bare fingers as he watches her breath in and out, deep in slumber. Once he is done, he leans in to kiss her, light enough not to wake her. And he gets out of her bed.[Day 5: Feet | Shotgunning ]





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy today's chapter too!

He likes his crew and he adores Arda’s company but he has missed Makda so much. He always forgets how much he does until he sees her. Sometimes, Xenos even gifts her clothes and jewelry from his part of the bounty as the captain. Amir caught him considering which piece he should bring her the previous day and he told him that maybe light pink one. So he chooses a necklace made of pieces of rose quartz, small and cut like droplets. Now that he looks at her again, he thinks that her skin has some sort of red undertone and that the gem looks almost natural against her neck. Like morning dew.

She is only wearing that for him when they are alone in her rooms. She has bought a small place for herself after a few years saving, even if she keeps working for Zareen. But now she lives closer to Xenos’ mother and their daughter, who lives with her. And she can stock all of his presents safely. Xenos has spent the night there with her and now he wakes beside her. The morning sun hits her naked form, laying peacefully by his side, and light shifts inside the gemstones on her neck, making them glow with a light of their own. He has missed his paramour so much after all those months onboard, just as he always does. Xenos combs his morning hair with his bare fingers as he watches her breath in and out, deep in slumber. Once he is done, he leans in to kiss her, light enough not to wake her. And he gets out of her bed.

He finds some fruit that he could have as breakfast and tea to pair it with. He misses tea so very much. Freshwater isn’t common on the open seas so he can’t afford those luxuries. And then he sees her shisha and her tobacco stock. Those he can’t afford abroad either. It feels like it’s been a lifetime since he last tried it but Xenos cleans the pipe and fills it with water and some mix Makda has made before-hand. He breaks fast on fruit, bread, and tea as he smokes, blowing outside a window and enjoying his peace. On the streets below, activity begins to glow back into life.

It still takes Makda a while to appear from her room, wearing only her new necklace. Her eyes look blurry, still unfocused by sleep. Her morning hair though… It’s messy and curly and thick like a dark lion mane. She walks to his side and sits on the table. “Good morning…” She mutters quietly as she takes a dark purple plum and takes a bite. The sweet juice runs down her jaw and Xenos leans in to lick it before it reaches his present and Makda glimpses at him, amused. “That was where you should have said ‘You look lovely, my dear’,” She tries to parody his often monotone voice. “but I guess that will have to do too.” She laughs and kisses him good morning too. She tastes ever so sweet. The plum’s flavor is pleasant and it mixes well with the herbal mix. She takes the mouthpiece away from him too and gives it a long and deep puff filling her lungs with steam. Then it’s her turn to lean down to kiss Xenos open-mouthed and deep and blow the hot thick steam into his mouth. She is grinning when she pulls away, a half-eaten plum in one hand and the shisha’s mouthpiece in the other.

Xenos breathes the smoke out through the window and he feels himself smile briefly, an expression few people manage to get from him. Makda’s pearly white teeth sink into the plum’s skin again and he watches as she takes another bite as if it was the most fascinating thing he has seen in a long while. He gently grabs Makda’s thighs and kisses her knee, moving up to her hipbone. Her figure is full and round, skin soft and smooth under his hands and not calloused, scarred and sunburnt for a change. He runs a finger through the stretch-marks on her belly. She got those during her pregnancy and they shine like stripes, contrasting with her skin. Xenos kisses at the crook between her thick thigh and her crotch.

Makda laughs at him and he rests his head on her leg, so plump and comfortable. “You won’t let me even have breakfast in peace, will you?” She takes another puff of smoke in and savors in her mouth for a while before letting it out in a slow breath. It remembers Xenos of the steam blowing out of his crew’s noses when they sail north. He is glancing up at her and notices her already hard almost black nipples. “Guess I’ll have to take drastic action…” She smirks smugly and it makes Xenos feel on edge.

Makda stretches her legs lazily as she yaws, toes curling. She is sitting on her low table while Xenos sits on his knees before her, watching her small feet with interest. He knows she knows that part of him well, very well. Slowly, gently, she places the ball of her foot and presses lightly down his crotch. His cock has recently begun to swell. It’s mildly embarrassing to get hard by watching your paramour eat some fruit and smoke but Xenos trusts Makda with his life and knows she’s discreet. 

She looks at her bowl of fruit as she kneads carefully the base of his cock and his balls. Finally, she chooses a particularly large plum and dips it in water as he leaves her waterpipe’s mouthpiece on the table. Meanwhile, Xenos clings a bit tighter to her hips, kissing and pressing his nose right under her navel. Makda takes the plum in both hands and begins to tear it in half. She distractedly runs her feet’s thumb up Xenos’ shaft and curls her toes around it as she takes the seedless half of her piece of fruit and licks its core and bites where it was attached to the tree, ripping skin and flesh while she glances down at Xenos. She draws circles around his tip and Xenos is too focused on her to realize her other foot as it approaches him to adjust him better with the bridge of her feet. He hisses and closes his eyes tight, breathing slowly.

Outside, the morning air begins to warm and Makda takes a short glance through the window as she licks her fingers clean and reaches for the other half of the plum. She takes the big seed off with her tongue and holds it between her teeth for a while as she adjusts her feet: she presses Xenos’ shaft against her left foot’s bridge and runs her right one up and down since it’s already sleek with his pre-cum. Xenos groans as he allows the image to sink deeper into his brain so he can remember her after months at sea when he suddenly feels her absence like a blow, leaving him missing her. Onboard, he often has too much in mind to think about her that often but sometimes he does. Just as he thinks about their Parvaneh.

He watches mesmerized as Makda takes the seed out of her mouth and lays it aside to take yet another bite. She’s looking right at him now and they lock glances. She still has that special sort of beauty that comes with drowsiness, that lazy gaze as she keeps moving her feet just a tad too slow to really set Xenos finally off and takes the last bite of her fruit and licks her lips, that now glister the early morning light. For a short moment, Xenos wonders if they look just a shade closer to red because of the juice.

Makda always has to be doing something, and she often fidgets with whatever she has within hand’s reach. So it doesn’t surprise Xenos when she takes another drag from her pipe and begins to comb her morning hair with her fingers.

“Hey,” He calls her, voice deep and still a bit hoarse from sleeping. “give me a drag too.”

She glances at him, not amused at all. “Bossy…” She presses her soles together for a short second to get him groaning low. “I like it.” And takes a long long puff and then leans forward and grasps his chin to pull him in a kiss. He opens up for her and Xenos closes his eyes as she passes him the warm steam once more. He takes a while to savor her mix as she licks his closed lips, holding his breath. He exhales the smoke through his nose though it stings a bit, he doesn't find it truly unpleasant.

That makes her laugh. “What are you? A dragon?” He hums in response before she kisses him again, more awake now, hungrier too. Makda adjusts her feet better now so he’s seated between her bridges and she can move them up and down and back up again much faster than before, the pressure just right. The hand on his nape pushes him even further against her and she pulls his hair to make him glance up to her. He has missed her so very much. Her touch, her warmth, her singing voice. Sometimes, he even catches himself missing her freezing feet when she puts them against his back and he wakes to the unpleasant cold.

Now, though, he can drink in all that as he groans when he’s done and lifts her feet to lick them clean as she keeps smoking, eyes peacefully closed. He nibbles into her toes to tickle her and Makda complains loudly, ticklish and sensitive as she is and, when he doesn’t stop, she accidentally shoves her other foot, cum-soaked as it is, on his face and Xenos falls sitting on his ass. She shrieks worried sick until he laughs at her. She might groan but, when Xenos peeps at her face again, she is almost grinning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Xenos has been my main OC in most of my rps in my usual rp partner for many years now. He's a bit boring and, more often than not, tackless, but I wanted to write something tender about him for today. He has some sort of strange relationship with Makda in this AU, in which they have a daughter. Because of their jobs, they aren't the best possible parents ever so she lives with his mother (who is a force of nature in her own but that's another issue) but they try.


End file.
